Baloo (LA) (Shrek) (2001 film)
Davidchannel's Movie spoofs of 2001 Dreamworks film "Shrek". Cast * Shrek - Baloo (LA) (The Jungle Book; 2016) * Donkey - Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Himself - Dug (Pixar's UP) * Princess Fiona - Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Rara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lord Farquaad - Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) * Dragon - Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gingy - Bambi * Magic Mirror - Lumiere (LA) (Beauty and the Beast; 2017) * Thelonius - Max (Cats Don't Dance) * Robin Hood - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Pinocchio - Olaf (Frozen) * Papa Bear - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Baby Bear - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Donkey's Old Owner - Cruella De Vill (LA) (One Hundred and One Dalmatians; 1996) * Gepetto - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) * Captain of the Guards - Razoul (Aladdin) * Three Blind Mice - Remy, Emile (Ratatouille) and Templeton (Charlotte's Web) * Tinkerbell - Herself (Disney Version) * Peter Pan - Himself (Disney Version) * Three Little Pigs - Pumbaa (The Lion King), Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) and Tantor (Tarzan) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Vanellope Von Schweetz and Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Angry Mob - Hunters (Open Season) * Guard that breaks the witch's broom - Fat Guard (Aladdin) * Man Who Sells Witch - Abis Mal (Aladdin Series) * Witch - Mombi (Journey Back to OZ) * Big Bad Wolf - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Witch 2 - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * 3 Fairies - Themselves (Disney Version) * The Bird - Bird (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * The Frog - Frog (The Aristocats) * The Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Pied Piper - Pied Piper (Cartoon) * Dwarves - Themselves (Disney Version) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" as herself * Woman cheering "Alright!" as herself * Guard next to Farquaad as himself Scenes Index * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits (All Star) * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Animatronic Rabbit * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Robbie Rotten/Lumiere The Magic Mirror * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome To Duloc * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 7 - Bears are Like Onions * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing The Bridge * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Tina Rex * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Anna * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Tina Rex * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 12 - Baloo (LA) Removes his Helmet * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 15 - Robbie fantasizes Princess Anna * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 16 - Monseuir Gaston * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster and Me") * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 19 - Bonnie and Dug Discover The Princess' Secret * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Robbie's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") * Baloo (LA) (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used * Shrek (2001) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Web Series * The Jungle Book (2016) * Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight * Pixar's UP * The Nutcracker Prince * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Lazy Town * The Amazing World of Gumball * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Cat's Don't Dance * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata * The Lion Guard * One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1996) * Aladdin * Aladdin 2: Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Ratatouille * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Grand Adventure (2003) * Peter Pan * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland * Tarzan * Tarzan 2 * The Legend of Tarzan * Wreck it Ralph * Open Season * Journey Back to OZ * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * The Little Mermaid * Sleeping Beauty * Tangled Category:Davidchannel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Davidchannel Dreamworks films Category:Davidchannel Pages